criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Commit a Perfect Crime?
How to Commit a Perfect Crime? is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the 2nd case of the Save The Europe (Season 2) 54th case of the game. It takes place in West Europe. Plot After the player's fist successful investigation in Europe Tomi enters Chief's office and said that he got a call from Wikipedia:Cordoba that one Conspiracy Theorist wants to speak with the player about "the peace of the Europe". With all scepticism the team went to meet with him in Cordoba. At the rooftop Cafe, the place of the meeting, the player found him, Elvio De Jesus, Conspiracy Theorist, strangled. The team first interrogated Astrologist Otto Krause, who said that he was supposed to meet with the victim as well. They also found that the victim had a friendly relation with fictional writer Ana Dias and Antique dealer Antonio Delgado. After an autopsy, in Headquarters of Cordoba PD, Tomi and the player recap the case when an agent of World Defense Department, Jack Archer, approached them and said that European International Police should stop the investigation. Jack said that the team need to stop their investigation because Elvio was not just conspiracy theorist, but also an undercover agent of WDD. He also said that whole operation involved him and if the team don't want to have blood of his family on their hands, they should cancel investigation. Not convinced in that, Tomi suggested to the player to search their Office in Madrid. There the team found that the victim worked on the case against local kid Dionisio, who said that he is glad that Elvio died because now no one can accuse him because he is an orphan. Also, they found that Otto is actually victim's boyfriend, but also that Ana wrote a whole book about undercover agent who died by strangulation, making a strange coincidence with the victim and cause of death. Later on, the team heard a fight int he middle of WDD Office and they went to check that out. After the team heard the fight, they approached the office in World Defense Department and found Jack and Antonio in fight. The player and Tomi did another search of the office and they found that Jack ordered some shady arrests to the victim, but he said that they are not shady, all the people from the list are criminals. Meanwhile, the player restores an antique which per Adolf is a fake. Also, the team found that the victim wanted to send Dionisio in Siberia. After all evidence are collected the team arrested writer Ana Dias for the murder. She tried to deny, but eventually she confessed. She said that she never wanted to kill him. Fully scared Ana said that they send her a letter threating that they will kill her cousin's family after they finish with hers. She explained that in the latter pointed that his blood can't be spread and that the murder need to be committed by golden object, pointing that the murder is important. Judge Andrich, pointing that blackmailing will reduce her sentence but still that the murder of International Agent is very serious, sentenced her to 50 years in jail with a chance of parole after 35 years. Back to the EIP HQ, Priya wanted to know more about the blackmailing Ana got, when in that time, Roberto Dias, uncle of FPD Lead Inspector Diego Diaz and father of Ana Dias, entered the station demanding to speak with the player about the arrest. Tomi and the player spoke with him and about his past, but he said that he is the important player in Europe not like a small fish from Hungary and without a real proof they can't do anything, but also he accidentally said that he had a meeting with someone at the Court of the Lions. They went there and found a crystal who ends to be a stolen crystal from Museum of Córdoba. Meanwhile Priya and the player visited Ana in the prison to speak with her about the blackmailing. They back to Madrid where WDD confiscated her things before the arrest. They found her bag but in that moment Jack came and take it, telling the team that bag is official evidence of WDD. Priya, flirting with Jack, convinced him to let them a bag. Inside the player found a threat "they" sent to Ana. After analyzes, it was found that Otto left a DNA on the latter, but he explained that he just back the letter to Ana, not knowing that he contaminated the important evidence. Maya approached the team and said that anonymous person called Panther delivered a box addressed to the player. Inside the box was a jaw with a note "Meet me in Lyon". Maya ordered the player and Tomi to rush there. Summary [[:Category:Victims (STE)|'Victim']] * Elvio De Jesus (Strangled to death) Murder Weapon * Golden Wire [[:Category:Killers (STE)|'Killer']] * Ana Dias Suspects OKrauseSTE.png|Otto Krause ADiasSTE.png|Ana Dias ADelgadoSTE.png|Antonio Delgado JArcherC2STE.png|Jack Archer DionisioSTE.png|Dionisio Quasi-Suspect(s) RDiasC2Q.png|Roberto Dias Killer's Profile * The Killer believes in astrology. * The Killer eats sunflower seeds. * The Killer uses hand sanitizer. * The Killer has blond hair. * The Killer is 5'7" tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rooftop Cafe (Clues: Victim's body, Wine bottle, Broken object; Victim identified: Elvio De Jesus) *Examine Wine bottle (Result: Message: New Suspect: Otto Krause) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Strange device) *Speak with Otto Krause about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Message recovered; New Crime Scene: Court of the Lions) *Investigate Court of the Lions (Prerequisite: Otto interrogated; Clues: Faded Script, Broken Slab) *Examine Faded Script (Result: NameHandwriting) *Examine Handwriting (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Ana Dias) *Examine Broken Slab (Result: Slab; New Suspect: Antonio Delgado) *Speak with Ana Dias (Prerequisite: Handwriting examined) *Ask Antonio Delgado about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Slab recovered) *Analyze strange device (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer believes in astrology) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats sunflower seeds) *Move on to the next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Jack Archer *Ask Jack Archer about his connections with the victim (Profile Updated: Jack eats sunflower seeds; New Crime Scene: WDD Office) *Investigate WDD Office (Prerequisite: Jack interrogated; Clues: Pizza box, Torn file) *Examine Pizza Box (Result: Threat) *Examine Torn file (Result: File; New Suspect: Dionisio) *Find Dionisio (Prerequisite: File restored; Profile Updated: Dionisio believes in astrology and eats sunflower seeds) *Analyze Threat (08:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses hand sanitizer; New Crime Scene: Fountain) *Investigate Fountain (Prerequisite: Threat analyzed; Clues: Picnic Basket, Torn book) *Examine Picnic Basket (Result: Hear necklaceEngraving) *Examine Faded engraving (Result: Names) *Examine Torn Book (Result: Book) *Question Otto about the engraving (Prerequisite: engraving recovered; Profile Updated. Otto believes in astrology, eats sunflower seeds and uses hand sanitizer) *Analyze Book (06:00:00) *Question Ana about the book plot (Prerequisite: Book analyzed; Profile Updated: Anna believes in astrology, eats sunflower seeds and uses hand sanitizer) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk *Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues: Trashcan, Broken pieces, Plane ticket) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Arrest Orders) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Antique) *Examine Plane ticket (Result: Serial number) *Question Jack and shady orders (Prerequisite: Arrest orders found; Attribute: Jack uses hand sanitizer) *Analyze Antique (03:00:00) *Analyze Serial number (06:00:00) *Question Antonio about fake antique from the victim (Prerequisite: Antique analyzed; Profile Updated: Antonio believes in astrology and uses hand sanitizer) *Ask Dionisio why victim wanted to send him in Siberia (Prerequisite: Serial number analyzed; New Crime Scene: Tables) *Investigate Tables (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Trash bag, Security camera) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Golden Wire) *Examine Security Camera (Result: Unlocked security camera) *Analyze Golden Wire (12:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Golden wire; Attribute: The Killer has blond hair) *Analyze Security camera (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is 5'7" tall) *Arrest the Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Reborn of Evil 2! Reborn of Evil 2 *See what Roberto Dias wants from the team *Visit Ana in prison (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Court of the Lions (Prerequisite: Roberto interrogated; Clues: broken glass) *Investigate WDD Office (Prerequisite: Ana interrogated; Clues: Ana's shoulder bag) *Examine Broken glass (Result: Crystal) *Convince Jack to give back your clue (Prerequisite: WDD Office searched; New Clues: Ana's shoulder bag) *Examine Ana's shoulder bag (Result: Torn paper) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Threat) *Analyze Crystal (06:00:00) *Analyze Threat (15:00:00) *Arrest Antonio for possestion of illegal crystals (Prerequisite: Crystal analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Question Otto about his DNA on the threat (Prerequisite: Threat analyzed; Reward: Star brooch) *Move on to the next case (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:West Europe (STE)